(a) Field
The present application relates to a thin film transistor array panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), organic light emitting diode displays (OLEDs), electrophoretic displays, and plasma displays include multiple pairs of field generating electrodes and electro-optical active layers interposed therebetween.
The LCD includes a liquid crystal layer as the electro-optical active layer, and the OLED display includes an organic emission layer as the electro-optical active layer.
One of the paired field generating electrodes is generally connected to a switching element to receive an electric signal, and the electro-optical active layer converts the electric signal into an optical signal to display an image.
A display device may include a display panel in which a thin film transistor is formed.
Multiple layers of electrodes, semiconductors, etc. are patterned in such a thin film transistor array panel, and a mask is generally used in a patterning process.
The semiconductor is an important factor in determining the characteristics of the thin film transistor.
The semiconductor is generally formed of amorphous silicon, but due to low charge mobility, there is a limit in manufacturing a high performance thin film transistor.
Further, when polysilicon is used, the high performance thin film transistor is easily manufactured due to high charge mobility, but the cost is high and uniformity is low, thereby making it difficult to manufacture a large-sized thin film transistor array panel.
Accordingly, a thin film transistor using an oxide semiconductor as well as having high charge mobility and a high ON/OFF current ratio compared with amorphous silicon, in addition to having a low cost and high uniformity compared with polysilicon, has been researched.
Particularly, in order for the oxide semiconductor to be applicable to the thin film transistor, it is important to enhance charge mobility and reliability.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.